


Awakening

by kotodamaxx



Series: Dancing through life [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-22 02:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22074556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotodamaxx/pseuds/kotodamaxx
Summary: Something propels Kiht'a into going back to Eorzea, where he was born.
Series: Dancing through life [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537534
Kudos: 4





	Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation of sorts for Final Moments, which could show why Kiht'a decides to go back to Eorzea. Wanted to use the second part of Answers as the new beginning for the Warrior of Light, and how the cycle would start again.

At first it was dark. The faint echoes of people shouting reached his ears. Then there was fire. Fire surrounded buildings and trees alike. Fire fell from the sky, yet he was oddly calm. 

It could be because of the gentle song he could hear in the distance, or simply because he was used to the recurring dream he had had since he was a child. It had frightened him at first, but then he had started to realize that this wasn’t his world.    
  
A column of light would surge in the middle of the field, and he always found himself making his way there. 

People in robes lied lifeless on the ground, their faces indiscernible under their masks. He paused as he reached the light. Again, people in robes were there, but they were still alive. They were kneeling, as if in fervent prayer, but one of them was singing. 

_ “Altair!” _ the shout came from somewhere behind him, and like always, he would turn to look.

_ Sleep on. _

Everything went black again, and usually he would be waking up to the sound of people getting ready for the day. 

Yet this time it was different. 

Everything remained black. With nothing in sight, he had started to walk in the dark, his footsteps echoing. 

“Hello?” He called out, for the uptenth time. He wasn’t scared, even if it felt like he had been walking for an eternity in the dark. 

_ Now open your eyes while our plight is repeated _

A gust of wind blew on to his face, making him close his eyes before opening them again. He was falling down into Hydaelyn. He watched in horror as hurricanes and tornadoes tore through the land. 

Then just as quickly, the scenery changed. Prosperity came and left quickly, the land turning against those who had sought to take without giving anything in return. Lightning striking continuously. Over and over he would see people grow greedy, and over and over, he would see them be humbled by nature’s power. Fire, earth (bringing down a civilization that had been the most advanced of all, to its knees), ice, and water. They had all been elements that had brought down even the most powerful of civilizations, that Kiht’a had barely any knowledge of. 

_ Still deaf to our cries, lost in hope we lie defeated _

The scenery changed to one slightly more familiar. His eyes opened wide as he saw his birth city burning, then a large dragon razing through Eorzea. Soldiers fighting the garlean empire even as fire rained on them. 

Death and destruction everywhere he looked. He closed his eyes tightly and covered his ears, wanting to stifle the anguished cries that hit him.

It took him a moment to realize that he was no longer falling, and he hesitantly opened his eyes once again to see that he was standing in front of a robbed man. His hood and mask were off. They both were staring at each other, the same golden eyes, same pastel pink hair. 

_ Our souls have been torn, and our bodies forsaken _

The robed figure disappeared being replaced with thirteen other people, all through different walks of life and, through their attire, masters of different jobs. 

_ Bearing sins of the past, for our future is taken _

Those figures also disappeared, becoming flickering lights which twirled around his body, disappearing inside of him as he reached to touch one of them. 

Pain coursed through his body as he felt the anguish and suffering of those who had come before him. Those who had tried to protect their people from destruction. Those who had wanted to prevent needless sacrifices. Those who still believed in a better tomorrow. 

The pain was so great, bringing him to his knees and making him feel that this was not a dream as he thought it was.    
  
_ “You would ask more of our people?!”  _ He hadn’t heard that voice before, but it was familiar, one that he should know,  _ “How many more? How many more until he’s satisfied?!” _

_ Tell us why, given Life, we are meant to die, helpless in our cries _

Kiht’a’s body shook as he felt that he was being torn into different pieces from the inside, making him curl up on the ground. With blurry eyes, the scenery from before came back to him. Fire, death, destruction, unbalance. 

The robed figure was once again in front of him, his position mirrored, but this time, his golden eyes lacked the twinkle of life. 

_ Thy life is a riddle, to bear rapture and sorrow _

_ To listen, to suffer, to entrust until tomorrow _

His eyes felt heavy as the pain started subside. Despite it all, he also started to feel a sense of purpose. 

  
  
  


17-year-old Kiht’a woke up to the sound of birds chirping and his fellow dancers-in-training getting ready for their duties for the day. He slowly sat up, flinching as a pain on his right side came unexpectedly. 

One thought was now plaguing his mind: He needed to go back to Eorzea. 


End file.
